


The Golden Lovers

by OnionHasLeft



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionHasLeft/pseuds/OnionHasLeft
Summary: Achillies and Chiron develop a very complicated relationship during their time training on Mt. Pelion.





	The Golden Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Just some backstory for this. I wrote this in the spring of 2018 during my senior year of high school, where I submitted it as my final project for my Ancient Greek Literature class. The assignment was to create our own Greek tragedy and preform it in front of the rest of the class. I was pretty worried about it, because if I didn't get over a 90% on this assignment then I wasn't going to graduate. Thankfully, my teacher liked it so much that she gave me a 100%! Yay me!
> 
> So yeah. This is completely unedited from then. I really had to preform this in front of 30 other (mostly heterosexual) high schoolers in a Toga and a Phantom of the Opera mask. Enjoy!

The wise Centaur Chiron, son of the mighty titan Chronos, lives upon Mt. Pelion, a sacred ground where he spent his days training a certain young man, the future hero of Troy, Achilles! He has been training the lad for more than 6 years now, and in that time they have grown closer together than anyone had before them. Their mornings together were spent building up Academia, the days were spent training his skills in combat, and recently however, they used the night to embrace each other in bed.

But alas, their relationship would not come to last. For Chiron still had a job to fulfill, being tasked by Peleus, the mighty king of the Myrmidons himself with training his son. Their affair had started to take a toll on Achillies’ training. His movement was slower and his hits became weaker; Chiron worried that maybe he’s been too soft on him lately. His combat exercises started to get tougher and tougher by the day, but it was just too much for the young Achilles to handle at the time. Thus, Chiron began dealing cruel punishments out of anger and frustration, starting with increased manual labor and quickly escalating into violent beatings. And soon their evening of passionate turned into ferocious nights of terror. Achilles had little idea where this sudden change arose from. All he ever wanted was to please his master.

Their relationship had become a toxic cesspool of filth, but neither of them wanted to admit it. Achilles believed his master still loved him all the same, and Chiron could not see how his actions were affecting Achilles emotionally. The tipping point came after several more months of this, during a hunting exercise. They became separated while hunting a red deer for dinner, when Achilles was ambushed and pinned down by a savage Satyr. The beast attempted to violate him, but the hero was able to free himself from his grip, picked up his sword, and slice the Satyr’s head clean off. Chiron had heard the two struggling, and arrived just after the deed was done. Achilles thought he would be impressed with his feat, but Chiron was far from it. He scolded Achilles for allowing himself to be caught. 

“How could you let that creature taint your body?”, he said. Achilles could not believe his ears. Chiron did not care for his well being, rather he was worried someone else had played with his toy.

In a fit of pure rage and overwhelming sadness, Achilles reproached him for all the harsh cruelty he’d been dealt for the past year. And finally, he stated “..You know what? You don’t even love me anymore! You just want me for my body! I’m nothing more than your toy-", he is interrupted by a hard slap to the face. “What gives you the right to speak to me in such a manner! You will do what I say when I say it!”, Chiron said. But Achilles felt no more meaning in any of his words and walked back to their cottage in tears. He did not go to bed with Chiron that night, in fact, he never went back to bed with him. 

While they did continue their training, the verbal interaction between them boiled down to a simple “Yes Sir”. The night times he had spent with Chiron were now used for extra training by himself, which allowed him to then catch up to his masters brutal training. This would go on for the next four years, before Achilles’ training was finally complete. He spent the last four years since the incident contemplating what it meant to love and be loved, which made for an excruciatingly lonely period of time. He left for the base of the mountain with his back turned, and a simple “goodbye”.

At the base of the mountain was a caravan of soldiers sent by his father to pick him up. At the forefront was another young man who looked to be a little older than him. “You must be Achilles, Sir?”, the man said. “Aye, and whom might you be?”, questioned Achilles. “Unimportant I’d say, but since you asked, the names Patroclus. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
